I'll live for you nii san
by dark the emo queen
Summary: How would you feel if your twin died on the battlefeild? Yoko hyuga knows all to well how it feels. People dieing around you constantly and watching it all wile fighting for your own life. Now two years after the ninja war she reflects on her lost twin and all the fun they shared. "No matter what nii san I'll keep your memory alive." Rated t for mention of character death.


if I could reverse time... u would be alive

dark: *crys* I ment to have this up sooner when I first found out neji died.

sakura: but she was a bit buisy and sick.

Yoko: nii San why!? *crying loudly*

dark: i-i in no way o-own naruto.

Yoko: if she did my nii San would still be alive!

a girl with long wildly kinked white hair and deep razberry tented pupiless eyes stood before her brothers freshly dug grave she wore a deep black kimono the sleeves stopping just below her elbows held by a lighter black obi. tears fell from her eyes like a continuous rain onto the freshly packed dirt as she sobbed.

"nii san ... " she whispered placeing a white clay dove on his resting place. "now I really am alone... hey... remember the time you, father and I all went fishing... I fell into the river and you had to save me ... we got into so much trouble from mika sama for tracking water and mud into the canedet branch hallways she sent us to bed without supper... but father snuck us some desert... I remember it well..."

tears continued to fall from her eyes as she felt another presence. a warm hand was layed on her shoulder as she turned to see a man with brown hair and even darker eyes he wore a pure black yakuta.

"k-kankuro san... "she said rubbing her eyes to get rid the tears. "h-how long have you been there?"

"Yoko... " kankuro whispered pulling the fradgile girl into his arms. " its okay to cry Yoko I'm here... I'm here for you..."

"kan-" fresh tears weld up in yokos eyes as she burried her head into kankuros chest remembering all the times she was with her brother.

*14 years ago*

"neji nii san! " an energetic white haired girl looking to be the age of five yelled running away from a brown haired boy looking to be the same age.

"I'm gonna get you Yoko!" neji yelled laughing as he chased his twin sister.

"no neji!" Yoko giggled continuing to run but neji caught her and they both tumbled.

"ah! " they yelled falling to the floor where Yoko promptly started tickling her brother. "I got you now nii san!"

neji laughed as Yoko continued her assault.

*two years later*

" hey nii san lets go hang out with ten chan today!" Yoko yelled running to get to the gate.

"Yoko father said he needed us here." neji reminder her.

Yoko stoped in her actions.

"oh... right I have to hide from uncle today..." Yoko said her voice full of pain. "so he dosent know I'm staying with you and father still..."

neji turned to Yoko a look of sadness on his young face.

Yoko looked at him then perked up.

"its okay nii san I'm fine really!" Yoko said smileing. "the elders and uncle just don't want a jinchuriki to taint the hyuga blood. that's all I'm okay!"

'i-ill be strong for nii san... so he dosent see my pain ever again!' Yoko thought in determination.

*three years later*

"happy birthday nii san!" Yoko cheered. as she handed neji a badly wrapped box. "its not much but I thought you would like it..."

"happy birthday nee chan" neji said takeing the box from Yoko and opening it.

inside was a small hand sculpted white clay dove its delicate wings spread in flight. neji staired at it in awe.

"i-i made it with some clay from my job at the weapon supply shop... don't worry it dosent explode. " Yoko explained.

"thank you nee chan! " neji said hugging his twin.

*two years later*

"we graduated!"Yoko yelled happily thrusting her fist in the air. "finally were full fledged ninja!"

neji smiled a bit at his twins antics.

"thing is I got kai kun and stupid kiyoshi on my team nii san ..." Yoko pouted. "kiyoshi always makes fun of me!"

neji barely held his laughter in check.

"you were gonna laugh!" Yoko accused.

*four years later*

"hey neji nii san!" Yoko yelled running to him.

"huh? what is it Yoko?" neji asked turning to her.

"well ten chan, hinata sama, sakura chan, and I were having a get together at the kinkiku BBQ place tonight and ten chan and I really want you there!" Yoko begged. "shika san, choji san, ino chan, lee san, kai koi and kiyoshi baka are comeing. please!"

"okay ill come!" neji said smileing.

"yes!" Yoko fist pumped. "score 1,412 for Yoko. 10 for neji!"

neji sighed.

*two years later*

yokos eyes widened as her brother fell a wound to his chest.

"ni san!" Yoko yelled her blood cover and own wounded body running to her neji as he hit the ground. "no..."

"n-neji..." hinata whispered. "why..."

Yoko kneeled near neji a green chakra covering her hands as she tryed to heal his already lifeless body.

"no! you can't leave me nii san!" Yoko yelled tears running down her face leaving white streaks down her face as they washed away the dirt and blood.

"koharu can't you do anything!"

_**"no little one I can't..." **_koharu said._** "he has a fatal wound that nothing can heal not even me my pup..."**_

"... why nii san..." Yoko whispered holding his lifeless body close to her. "why did you leave me!"

*present*

"I - I had the best days of my life with neji nii san..." Yoko sobbed still clinging to kankuro. "he was all that held me together and gave me a purpose to live when hiashi and the elders threw me out on the streets after they found out what was sealed in me..."

"I'm sorry Yoko... if I would have been there..." kankuro whispered.

Yoko raises her head placeing a hand gently to kankuros cheek.

"your here now kankuro koi... that's all that matters." Yoko whispered placeing a hand on her stomach where a noticeable bump had formed.

she looks at the grave once again.

"your gonna be an uncle nii san... you would have loved it..." Yoko whispers. "I've found my husband kankuro because of you too ... even after death you helped me ... I'm going to name my son after you nii san ill tell him stories of his uncle and all the good you did... you will never be forgotten... I'm sorry I'll only be able to visit twice every other month... I'd visit more if I could... I can't beleave its been two years since your death it seems like it was just yesterday you were teasing me about getting a boyfriend ... and I was teasing right back..."

Yoko places a spider Lilly on the grave.

"I love you nii san... and I miss you so much... hinata dose too and so dose hanabi... I hope your free like you wanted... no longer a caged bird just like your favorite bird the dove..." Yoko whispered standing up. "I'm sorry we just got to bury your body... the war lasted longer than expected and we had a lot of dead... shikamaru kun didn't make it... inochi, shikaku, and choza san didn't eather... there were so many dead we just got your body a few days ago... "

Yoko sighed moveing into kankuros arms once more.

" ill visit again soon okay..." Yoko said. "I love you nii san... "

dark: *crying* r-read and please review!


End file.
